


elysian.

by urabiitea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression mention, Descriptions of Blood, F/M, Fluff, Karasuno, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Seijoh - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, Suicide mention, also the pacing seems weird but it’s meant to seem like that i promise, also this fic is kind of projectory.... we have issues that we don’t talk abt, anxiety mentions, anyways.... pining oikawa ur welcome, aoba johsai, cross posted from wattpad @urabiitea, descriptions of injuries, friends to strangers to best friends to lovers EXCELLENCE, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i luv writing oikawa in love... it’s called self care, oikawa gives me second hand embarrassment, oikawa tooru x reader - Freeform, ok team tags now, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urabiitea/pseuds/urabiitea
Summary: ❝ i give in, right into you. ❞⤿ oikawa finds a cat on his way home from school, and wonders if this could be the trick to luring you out of your shell.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. foreword

Oikawa Tooru, when he is concerned— he has a voice that drips with honey. If you get too close, close enough to peek behind the brick wall built with precision, the honey drips on your eyelashes, your nose, your _**lips**_. A sickeningly sweet smile traces your ears, as he asks the same question. Slender, chilling fingers trace along your cheeks, lips mumbling a spoonful of new lies. And sometimes, you can will yourself to believe it. Some days, the force of tiresome habits weight down on your eyelids and the smell of honey doesn't sicken you as much as it used to.

Desires tremble from your lips; fingers tracing around the chocolate hair as you breathe in the scent of honey and milk. Eyes tremble, tears welling as honey melt into every pore of your being. Molten, chocolate eyes glaze over with desire, cold breaths huffed out into the air. He smiles; confessions of love dancing on his tongue.

Oikawa Tooru is as hard as steel, but as sweet as honey, with his words are dripping from your lips.  
  


⬂ **PLAYLIST**

❍ _urs / niki_

❍ _homage / mild high club_

❍ _needs / verzache_

❍ _what you know / two door cinema club_

❍ _softly / clairo_

❍ _slow dancing in the dark / joji_

❍ _fever dream / mxmtoon_

❍ _see you again / tyler, the creator_

❍ _sauce / remi wolf_

⬂ **WARNINGS**

❍ _suicide_

❍ _emotional abuse_

❍ _kissing / nsfw themes talked about_


	2. rice cookers and cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — oikawa finds a cat and enlists (f/n) for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this all in one sitting.. we out here🏃🏻♀️ neways, i know there's not a lot of oikawa but that's bc i wanted to establish character relationships 😳 i hope ur all enjoying! stay safe <3  
> //also yes kasai is an oc🙈 she's pretty much ma babie<3

She's thirteen when she sees him again; there's an air of sorrow that fills the room as the short, chocolate haired boy sits with his legs swinging on the chair. His equally as dark eyes swivel around the room, lazily taking in details he won't remember in fifteen minutes.

Oikawa Tooru is not one for sad, sorrowful, mournful places. He's more of an upbeat, joyful and radiant kind of guy. So when you find him standing in the midst of the crowded kitchen, arms crossed across his chest, it's no surprise. He has a few cookies crammed into his hand as a bargaining chip from his mother, a plead for him to remain silent as she offered her condolences.

Oikawa Tooru was always weird. The kind of weird that didn't make you smile fondly, but the kind of weird that made you roll your eyes and thanks Iwaizumi for putting up with him for so long. He passion for volleyball was something that many kids had, his love for aliens and those cheap alien graphic shirts he would constantly wear was kind of sweet.

Despite this; he was endearing. He would remind one of the scent of home when they come home from a long trip abroad, or the familiar warmth of a mother's arms to her child.

Oikawa Tooru was, in a sense, her home away from home. But now, he remains the hallow shell of what once was. 

When he returns to Miyagi, it seems that the small house out in the countryside is vacant, despite the small (h/c) child and black labrador running around the perimeter, small hands petting the obsidian fur of the animal.

The house has a different aura now; an elderly man sits in a deck chair in the front yard as his granddaughter chases the dog, in hopes of retrieving the tennis ball from its mutt. The girl trips on her laces and tumbles to the ground, the dog yipping and licking her cheeks as the old man's shoulders shake in what seems like laughter.

In a house that once was lonely and downcast, it now radiates warmth as if the sun is shining upon it. 

The car that Oikawa is situated in continues to drive along the pathway of the Japanese countryside, Iwaizumi fast asleep on the opposite side of the vehicle, snoring softly. 

___________

  
April soon comes around, as (f/n) begins her last year at Aoba Johsai. The situation itself brings her some nostalgia, as after she finishes her last semester she won't be stepping foot back inside the building. Shrugging her arms through the material of her cream blouse, the girl made her way downstairs to be met with the scent of tea being brewed as her grandfather sat at the table with a newspaper at his hand.

She doesn't mention that he's been reading the same article for two days— last time she did, he rolled up his newspaper and swatted her nose like she was a dog. 

"Good morning (f/n), dear. How was your sleep?" The croak present in his voice, most likely due to only being up for thirty minutes, travels to (f/n)'s ears as he sets aside his newspaper and pours himself a mug of tea. The girl takes out the leftover miso soup from last nights dinner, and she pours some into a bowl and puts it in the microwave, and then proceeds to turn to her grandfather.

"It was alright. Sora kept barking last night so that kept me up for a while." Reaching for the dog food, the girl poured some for their pet, who was pottering down the hallway. A ding sounded from the microwave, and (f/n) clutched a spoon and began eating her breakfast. "Remember you have an appointment with Akari-san today, and you need to collect your meds before twelve." 

The older man pats the younger girl's shoulder, giving her a smile. "I remembered. Old age hasn't gotten to me yet," (f/n) grins, scooping up some soup into her spoon.

"Of course, it's not like you keep forgetting where your keys or glasses are." Her retort is met with a grunt of dissatisfaction as the old man waves his hand in the air to dismiss her. She smiles, pouring the rest of her soup down the drain and choosing to ignore her grandfather's reprimands of how she's wasting her food. "I'll see you later, Grandpa." She calls, slinging her bag onto her shoulder and making her way out of the door. 

"Have a good day (f/n)." He calls, albeit he's met with the slam of the front door. Countless times the (h/c) haired girl has been told to stop slamming the door— yet she still continues to do it. 

Walking down the path, (f/n) is met with an obsidian car parked just outside of her gate— a chestnut haired female in the back and an older woman in the driver's seat waiting for her. 

"Good morning (f/n)-chan! You look rough, damn. What happened?" Grabbing the girl's hand, the chocolate eyed girl yanked her into the vehicle and slammed the car door shut. Grabbing the seatbelt and buckling herself in, (f/n) set her bag onto the floor of the car. 

"Sora was up barking all night so I couldn't sleep." At the mention of her dog, Kasai stuck out her tongue— she was quite literally, the definition of a cat person. (She tended to act like one too, weirdly enough.)

"I told you, getting a cat is much better." With a teasing smirk, her arm wrapped around (f/n)'s shoulders as the car began to drive forward. Kasai's mother grinned at the two girl's poking fun at each other, adjusting her mirror. 

"Kasai-chan, you've been telling me that for months." With a blank face, (f/n) snorted out a laugh at Kasai's wail of faux pain and heartbreak. The ride to school was filled with Kasai blasting out songs from a few j-pop groups as her mother sang along, the two girls in the back shrieking to the songs as well. (More like, only Kasai was shrieking.)

"So," coughed the brunette, brushing her hair out of her face as the car turned a corner, onto the street where Aoba Johsai was located. "Are you still taking Art this year?" In response, the (e/c) girl nodded and pressed the button to roll down the passenger window a little.

"Yeah. I have a literature class as well— I'm going to apply to college to major in Japanese. At least, that's the plan. That, and Grandpa made me promise that I would do well this year." At the mention of her school plans, Kasai raised her eyebrow as she unbuckled her seatbelt and clicked the car door open. Flinging her bag around her shoulder and thanking the older woman, (f/n) climbed out of the car door and shut it.

The vehicle picked up its speed and made its way down the street, the soft breeze of early spring ruffling against the material of (f/n)'s shirt. "That means no boys (f/n)-chan!" 

With a deadpan expression, (e/c) eyes were rolled at the mere thought. "Uh-huh. I wasn't planning on having a boyfriend Kasai, I'd like to see someone try." The other girl lets out a giggle of amusement, with a sigh of contempt. 

"So would I."

___________

  
(f/n) and Kasai (who was chugging down water and chomping down on chocolate from her bag.) made their way to their first class, Maths. Letting out a yawn, the (h/c)ette sat down at her desk and took out her necessities for the class. Beige locks tickle her cheeks as Kasai leaned forward, so close to (f/n) that their noses are almost touching.

"Hi, Kasai." Grinning, the said girl leaned back and poked the curve of (f/n)'s nose.

"Hiya, (f/n)-chan." Opening her book to prepare for today's lesson, the (h/c)ette retrieved her ruler and began ruling out a few pages to keep herself busy. "Did you hear that all the third years on the volleyball team are gonna stay on for spring nationals? Somethin' about beating Shira..Shirato.." mumbling, Kasai placed her finger on a chin as she tried to remember the other school's name. 

Without looking up from her book, (f/n) said, "Shiratorizawa." 

"Okay, Miss know-it-all." Kasai stuck out her tongue, and (f/n) set down her ruler and pen and faced the pair of cinnamon eyes. "But seriously, wouldn't they wanna study for college? It's just a weird decision, if you ask me." Cupping her cheek in her palm, (e/c) eyes flickered at the molten pools of bronze before letting out a sigh and stretching her arms out. They still had fifteen minutes before class began— and (f/n) had planned to sneak in a power nap but Kasai (chatterbox) had other ideas.

"Why are you so worried about what the volleyball boys do?" With a quirked eyebrow, (f/n) tilted her head in question. Without missing a beat and with a serious expression, her best friend replied:

"Cause they're hot." 

Stifling a snort, (f/n) looked up at her. "Oh? So are sporty guys your type, then?" Kasai joined in on the joke, wiggling her eyebrows and sending a wink to the girl she was facing. 

"Correction: hot guys." As if preparing another essay on the 'hot' guys of Aoba Johsai, she continued: "They're all so photogenic it brings me pain. Besides the one with the weird eyebrows." Scrunching up her nose, Kasai pointed at her own eyebrows as if (f/n) didn't understand basic English and didn't know where her eyebrows where. 

Moving her pencil case out of the way to make room for her now folded arms, (f/n) rested her chin on her forearms. "Didn't you just say a few days ago you liked his eyebrows? What's with the change of heart?" Kasai's visage went blank as she rolled her eyes at her friend's teasing, and she stuck her tongue out again. It must be some sort of coping mechanism.

"Seasons change (f/n)-chan! And so do my love for eyebrows. Even thinkin' about it freaks me out.. like, why not just shave them?" The soft, light hearted conversations that the two would have would bring (f/n) down to earth and they tended to remind her that school wasn't just about taking down the same boring notes all the time. 

"So, now you want an eyebrow-less boyfriend?" Smirking, (f/n) raised her own eyebrows at her coffee haired friend to emphasise her point.

"Ha-ha. Very funny (f/n)-chan. You're hilarious." Poking the place inbetween her eyebrows, Kasai rolled her brown eyes at (f/n)'s antics— despite the growing smile present on her lips.

"I'll pursue a career in comedy then." 

___________

In the midst of her home economics class, Kasai began mumbling to herself as she tried to work the rice cooker and tried to figure out how much water she had to put in for the rice. (f/n) was busying herself with chopping up raw chicken, to place into a pan and fry.

"I hate rice cookers. This is why I need to have a rich husband so I won't have to cook." Grinning, (f/n) finished chopping up the chicken and looked up to Kasai. 

"Kasai-chan.. why is the water still out?" As her mouth formed an 'o' shape, the brown haired girl poured the water into the rice cooker, as the machine began functioning. The resonation of oil sizzling alongside the chicken echoed in their ears, as well as the classroom chattering.

"Oh, (f/n)-chan.. can you help me go over our math tonight at your place? I don't get any of it.. Mr Kobayashi was so confusing!" The said girl turned to her friend, with a downcast expression.

"I don't understand it either." Lifting up a wooden spoon to stir the frying chicken, (e/c) eyes crinkled a little in laughter. 

"Fuck." Kasai leaned down and thumped her head against the table. "Can I still stay at yours tonight? Your Grandpa's cooking is amazing." Seemingly, Kasai had stars twinkling in her eyes as she laced her fingers together and gazed up to, what (f/n) assumes, was imaginary heaven.

"And.. he can use a rice cooker." Smirking, (f/n) shot her hands in-front of her to shield from Kasai's blazing fury. 

Holding up a ladle threateningly, Kasai gave (f/n) a glare. "I hate you." 

___________

  
"I never want to see another rice cooker again." Mumbles Kasai, using her chopsticks to scoop up ramen as she sits on one side of the table, (f/n) on the other— the girl leaning back with her phone placed on the table. The phone screen remained the colour of charcoal, devoid of any notifications. 

"You've said that about six times now." Replied (f/n), bringing the glass of water to her lips as she watched her best friend's scoff down the bowl of ramen as if it was going out of fashion. 

Pointing her chopsticks to the (h/c) haired girl's face, Kasai grumbled, "And I'll say it again." She then began her twenty minute long rant about how rice cookers where awful and complicated (no, they weren't. Kasai is just illiterate.) until she halted, chocolate eyes glancing at (f/n)'s phone that kept lighting up. "(f/n)-chan, you gonna check your phone? It keeps lightin' up like crazy." 

Blinking in curiosity, the said girl picked up her phone and stared at it for a few seconds, and then let out a noise of surprise. 

"What is it?" Tilting her head to the side, ramen hung out of Kasai's mouth as she used her chopsticks to grab half of a boiled egg. 

"Oikawa-san." (f/n) muttered, bringing her hand up to scratch at her neck. Pressing the home button on her phone, the girl tapped on her Instagram icon and went to the notifications tab. 

Chewing on the half of a boiled egg, Kasai began to speak; with the food muffling her voice a bit. "Huh? What do you mean?" 

"Oikawa-san requested to follow me. And message me." Screwing her eyebrows together in confusion, (f/n) tapped the 'accept' button on her phone and then exited the notification tabs, and went to her direct messages— which were mostly from Kasai, a few other girl's in her art club and a few boys.

"Oh-ho!" Wiggling her eyebrows, Kasai's hands leapt over the table and snatched (f/n)'s phone from her hands— the (h/c)ette in too much bewilderment to say anything or try to retrieve her phone. Kasai was tapping away at her phone— most likely replying to messages (f/n) hadn't opened yet— her own cocoa eyes swarmed with confusion at the sudden message from the boy who quite literally, had his own fan club.

"Not like that, Kasai-chan." Placing her chopsticks on her now empty bowl, the brown eyed girl looked towards (f/n). 

"What's so weird about him messaging you? Isn't he the captain of the volleyball club?" (f/n) nodded in response, reaching over and grabbing her phone from Kasai's grasp; the other hand fishing around in her bag for her purse. 

"Yeah. We just haven't talked in a long time. It's weird for him to want to talk now." Finding the right amount of money, (f/n) placed the notes on top of the receipt and tossed her bag over her shoulder. Glancing down to the now open message with Oikawa, (f/n) let out a sigh. 

**_oikawa:_** hi (f/n)-chan! i found a cat when i was walking home and i thought you could look after them with me?

 _ **(f/n):**_ (l/n) is fine Oikawa-san. not to be rude, but why would i look after a cat with you? what would i gain from it? 

_**oikawa:** _a renewed friendship with yours truly. iwa-chan won't offer to look after her with me T_T

 _ **(f/n):**_ oikawa-san.. we haven't talked in ages. why would i need to "renew" a friendship with you? 

_**oikawa:**_ because im amazing, handsome and you miss me so much?

 _ **(f/n):**_ ...i wouldn't say handsome but alright. 

**_oikawa:_** you wound me so, (f/n)-chan. 

_**(f/n):** _it's (l/n), oikawa-san. again, why would i look after this cat with you? you could just give it to a relative

 _ **oikawa:**_ you don't have anything better to do, do you? knowing you, all you do is study (f/n)-chan, all day every day

 _ **(f/n):**_ ...i don't but alright. on one condition: i take the cat on weekends. you can do weekdays

 _ **oikawa:**_ huh? That's way more than me, (f/n)-chan!

 _ **(f/n):**_ oikawa-san... i told you, it's (l/n) you were the one that sprung this on me. primarily, the cat should be your responsibility. not mine. 

_**oikawa:**_ aaah, okay (l/n)-chan. i'll see you tomorrow, i can give her to you after school if you go around to mine

 _ **(f/n):**_ i hope you haven't turned into a serial killer recently. i'll meet you by the gates around 3:45 good evening, oikawa-san

 _ **oikawa:**_ nope, i'm the same oikawa! good evening (l/n)-chan.

"Well?" Kasai's voice cut through, her face leaning over (f/n)'s shoulder as they waited at the bus depo for the next bus to get to (f/n)'s home.

"I don't even know.. he's so random. We haven't talked in years, and he asks me to look after a cat with him?" Turning to Kasai, (f/n) leaned her head on her shoulder and let out a breath. Kasai rubbed her hand up and down her shoulder, and leaned her head on top of (f/n)'s.

"How long have you guys not talked for?" Blinking away the fatigue, (e/c) eyes drooped slightly as they threatened to shut completely. Kasai hummed in acknowledgement, closing her eyes in the moment.

"I dunno.. maybe 4 years or so? We kind of just drifted apart, and we were interested in different things. He liked volleyball, I liked art. We didn't really have that much in common honestly."

Standing there, underneath the roof of the ramen store, the (h/c) girl was left to wonder— _Oikawa Tooru, just what the hell are you up to?_


	3. a change of plans

The scent of miso soup being warmed up in the microwave wafted into her nose— it was most likely her Grandpa that decided to make her breakfast. Although, last time for lunch he gave her cold soba and (f/n) was sure she could never look at soba ever again.

A soft buzz rang from her phone at her screen lit up, a message from Oikawa appearing. The situation hadn't even settled in her head yet. Looking after a cat, with Oikawa? Resident pretty boy? The 'Great King'? The thought itself seemed ridiculous but (f/n) went along with it. After all, what did she have to lose?

**_oikawa:_ **

good morning (f/n)-chan! can we make a change of plans and bring the cat to your place?   


**_(f/n):_ **   


uh.. sure? you want to pick up the cat at yours and go to mine? wasn't that the plan anyways

**_oikawa:_ **

it was.. but..

**_(f/n):_ **

yes?

**_oikawa:_ **

i was wondering if i could come to yours?

i heard you need help with math and luckily, i get straight 90's!

**_(f/n):_ **

i find that hard to believe oikawa-san

but sure. you can come to mine. you aren't allergic to dogs, are you?

**_oikawa:_ **

i am smart! iwa-chan is just mean to me T_T

not anymore (: i have allergy meds

**_(f/n):_ **

that's good. i know you used to sneeze all the time around sora so i didn't know if she'd be a health risk or not

**_oikawa:_ **

you still have sora? she's so cute!!

we can walk to yours, it isn't that long right??

******_(f/n):_ **   


yeah, i still have sora. the walk is like 20/25 minutes so not that long

i have to go now. i'll see you after school oikawa-san

**_oikawa:_ **

i'll see you

** read at 07:25am **

"Hey, Grandpa." (f/n) mumbled, craning her head around the doorway as the older man was still reading the same newspaper as yesterday. Coughing a little to clear the air, the (h/c)ette gained her grandfather's attention. "Can I bring a friend over after school?"

"A friend?" He questioned, setting his newspaper flat onto the table.

"Yeah. He's gonna help me with my maths work." Knowing how horrific the girl was at that specific subject, the older man nodded his head in agreement, telling her that it was fine to invite the boy over. 

Grinning, the (e/c) girl grabbed her school bag and packed some of her books into it, before walking over to the counter and placing her lunch in her bag. 

"(f/n) dear? I assume that this boy will be joining you for dinner, so make sure to drop by the store for some groceries for dinner and the rest of the week. I'll leave you some money beside the stove. I have to visit your aunt, so I'll be back around nine tonight." Turning to face the man, (f/n) gave him a nod and thumbs up, before the honk of a horn stabbed through the atmosphere. 

"I'll see you later, Grandpa. Have a good day!" She yells, walking towards the front door due to the increasing number of honks echoing from the car parked out beside the gate. 

"I will dear, just remember your umbrella since it's going to.." his statement was cut off due to the front door slamming, and he resumed reading his newspaper.

"Rain."

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂  


"Oikawa-san!" The girl yelled, waving her hand in the air to gather the said boy's attention. The lanky boy turned to greet her, Iwaizumi standing beside him, watching in amusement. 

"Hey (f/n)-chan. How's your morning going?" Offering a grin, the chocolate haired boy gave the girl a wave and tilt of his head.

"It's (l/n), Oikawa-san. Anyways, since you changed our plans, I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner? It'll only br me and you, if you're worried about that." The mention of plans and staying for dinner caused the boy to go rigid, as Iwaizumi has a smirk grace his lips. 

"I, uh.. I—" he began, brown eyes darting between his childhood best friend and the girl he recently reconciled with. 

(f/n) tilted her head in confusion, looking between the two lanky boys. "What? That is what you said, right? You want to go to your place then mine?" Iwaizumi, in response let out a snort as he held a pompous smirk on his face, enjoying the discomfort Oikawa had currently placed himself in— congratulating himself for taking longer than he needed this morning, the prize truly worth it. 

"Yeah! Iwa-chan's just being stupid (f/n)-chan! That's all." He uttered, placing his hand over Iwaizumi's face to shove him back a few steps. "I don't mind what food we have." Sending a direct look to the boy beside him to, quite simply— shut the fuck up— Oikawa turned to (f/n) with a smile on his visage.

"Do you still like milk bread? I can buy some of that." She stated simply, wringing her hands together slightly. "Or whatever. I eat pretty much anything." 

The breeze of early April fluttered around the two, (and Iwaizumi, who was trying not to burst out laughing at Oikawa.) as Oikawa and (f/n) shared two minutes of extremely awkward eye contact where the (e/c) eyed girl didn't look away and Oikawa just couldn't bring himself to. 

"Okay.. you can always text me when you make up your mind. Have a good day, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san." Quirking up an eyebrow at the silent boy, the (h/c)ette walked past the two and joined her chestnut haired friend who greeted her with a hug and linked their arms together. 

A few minutes pass, and Iwaizumi has regained his composure and sniffed, brown eyes studying his best friend who let out a breath and allowed his shoulders to droop— tension already accumulating in the muscles. 

"So, shittykawa—" Iwaizumi begins, smiling slightly at his friend's misfortune. 

"Don't even, Iwa-chan." Oikawa groans, tilting his head back as his hand drags down his face in disappointment.

"Looks like you've got a long way to go. Even if she is cooking for you. What did you tell her? About your straight A's? That I help you with?" As Oikawa snaps up his head to reply in the form of a whining retort, Iwaizumi tilts his head to the side as he can feel another wave of laughter rumble in his chest at his friend's misfortune.

Oikawa opens his shoe locker to take out his indoor shoes, slipping them on. "They're still straight A's!" He points an accusatory finger in the brunette's direction, although all Iwaizumi does is snicker. "Stop laughing Iwa-chan!"

Rolling his dark eyes, Iwaizumi shoves his hands in his pockets and starts walking towards his classroom for the day. "Uh huh. Alright." Oikawa is quick to follow, a cloud of shame floating above his head— he's usually great at dealing with fan girls, but now? 

Iwaizumi's laughter tells him all he needs to know.   
  


▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

"Wait, what?" The rice in Kasai's mouth almost spills out in surprise at what she's heard, her back up against the radiator and her feet planted firmly against the floor. The rice ball and curry bun she bought from the convenience store this morning serve as her lunch, grains of rice flying left, right and centre. "Are you serious?"

(f/n) nods, picking up her spoon as she removes the lid from her flask of, you guessed it, miso soup. "Yeah. He wants to come over to mine to look after the cat. I'm half expecting him to try and kill me and that this cat is just something made up." Kasai nods in understanding, shoving more rice into her mouth and unscrewing the cap to her water bottle. 

"(f/n)-chan.. if you die, I'll speak at your funeral. And expose you." Eating the last of her rice ball, Kasai proceeds to take out the curry bun from its beige packaging — despite its now being cold. (f/n) was busting herself with eating her soup, and quirking an eyebrow up at her best friend.

"There's nothing to expose." The cocoa haired girl sighed and tilted her head back against the material of the radiator, letting out another dragged, prolonged sigh.

"I hate how you're right." Crumpling up the brown bag, Kasai leapt up and tossed the bag in the bin. Turning to face the (h/c)ette behind her, she stood with her hands placed on her hips. "Still, it's weird that after years of not talking he suddenly wants your help to look after a cat?" Bewilderment still lay upon Kasai's expression even as the girl dragged the legs of a chair along the floor and sat close to her best friend. 

"Maybe he wants to become friends again? I have no idea." Shrugging, the two girls abandoned the conversation topic and Kasai busied herself with talking about a k-drama she was watching last night. 

Idle chatter occurred between the two, as (f/n) finished her lunch and lay her head to rest on her desk. Students began to fill the classroom as lunch break was nearing its end and their Japanese lesson was about to begin, the overall chatter of classmates drumming in (f/n)'s ears. The fact that Oikawa decided now was the time to become friends again stuck with her a little weirdly, but (f/n) was sure that he didn't mean any harm by it. 

That, and she did need help with her maths work. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
Throughout all of her school days, one has never been as.. weird as today. 

First, she asks Oikawa what he wants for dinner, a simple question— and the boy looked like she told him he had three days left to live. Then, Kasai thinks Oikawa has some ulterior motive (which (f/n) wouldn't put past him.) and is secretly a serial killer in disguise and is plotting to kill her best friend. After that, (f/n) was buying some yakisoba bread in the school cafeteria (due to still being hungry.), and a bunch of girls in the year below were just staring at her— and (f/n) could make a fair guess as to why. Her whole lunch break with Kasai, she could hear the gossip of the second years. And now, she's walking with Oikawa Tooru, volleyball fanatic. It was more like a walk by herself, since Oikawa was rapidly tapping on his phone. 

Today's just been a weird day.

"(f/n)-chan." His bright, peppy voice cuts into her thoughts. Blinking, (f/n) turns to him. He's staring back at her, molten eyes glistening as if he desires to tell her something that's dancing on the top of his tongue, yet he remains silent.

Seemingly unimpressed, the girl lets out a sigh. "It's (l/n), Oikawa-san." She tells him for the thousandth time, rolling on the balls of her feet. He claps his hands together with a smile, one that's uncomfortable to witness, an emerald light flashing in front of the two; indicating them to cross the road.

"Right! Well, _(l/n)-chan_ , you ready to cross? We can't stand here all day." He laughs, a sound that grates her ears slightly— it's the same laugh he would do in middle school, the same fake yet upbeat bound of joy he would release in uncomfortable situations. The emphasis on the honorific and the use of her last name runs up (f/n)'s spine in a not so favourable way.

Already walking ahead of him, the girl tilts down her head and whispers."Okay." 

Oikawa Tooru really is weird.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
"Voila! Here we are, my humble abode." Oikawa laughs again, and the (h/c)ette behind him peers into his window, her impatience growing. His house seems normal, a normal living room, kitchen—albeit a little messy. It usually was like that, at least in middle school it was. "The cat's upstairs in my room, my mom hates cats so I had to sneak her in. She's so cruel!" 

He flails his arms out dramatically, almost slapping (f/n) in the face if she hadn't ducked, and he unlocks the door. He tells her that she can wait by the front door as he grabs the feline, and then leaves her in the dust.

"Oh." Turning her head and taking this as a chance to be a little nosy, (f/n) looked around the living room— which was a pretty substantial living room, all things considered. There was a sofa, tv and a bookcase with a few books that were gathering dust. A coffee table lay to the right of the sofa, with a few picture frames of Oikawa playing volleyball on the glass surface.

He really hasn't changed, (f/n) smiles, continuing her nosy journey into the kitchen. It too, was a normal kitchen. A rice cooker, a stove, an oven and a kettle lay in the room, along with a wooden table. The fridge had more photographs— again, of Oikawa playing volleyball and (f/n) couldn't help but wonder why there was so many photos of Oikawa.

Oikawa's house hadn't changed much since she was last there— around six years ago— and it was endearing in a sense. It was calming to see that not much had changed, even if everything had changed with him.

"(l/n)-chan? Hello? Earth to (l/n)-chan? Did you enjoy peeking in my kitchen?" His voice alarms her, her body goes as stiff as a board. She turns to him, and is caught off guard by the pitch black kitten in his arms, meowing away and licking her paws.

(f/n) inwardly 'awwe'd at the sight.

"I— I wasn't looking! Just.. walking aimlessly." Feeling blood rush to her face in embarrassment, the girl chose to stare directly at the cat who was staring back. Having a staring competition with an animal was better than having to face the confrontation of what she was doing.

Oikawa smirks, his fingers trailing over the feline's fur. "Sure. Then why are your hands all over my photographs on the fridge?" The look of bashfulness on (f/n)'s face increases his life span by 50 years.

The (e/c) girl lets out a sigh, removing her hands from the photos as flexing her fingers— if, by some miracle, the ground decided to open up, she'd be extremely happy and would be bouncing for joy. "No reason." Deciding to try and forget about the scene, (f/n) asks to hold the cat and Oikawa happily obliges, handing her the animal. (f/n) spends the twenty minute (fast) walk to her house petting the cat, who let out putts of satisfaction in response. Seemingly, Oikawa seemed content in letting the cat and female interact, and he opened up his phone again.

He tries not to think about how awkward he's being. (Spoiler: he totally thinks about it.)

"So, Oikawa-san. How did you find her?" The girl seemed relaxed and not as serious as she usually was, as she turned her head up to the taller boy who looked down at her in response. The kitten in question squirmed in (f/n)'s grasp, letting out meow's; yearning to be pet some more and the (h/c) girl succumbed to her desires.

Oikawa relaxes his hands behind his head, trying his best to ignore the thumping of his heart and the sweatiness from his palms. It's just from practice, he thinks. Or tries to convince himself.

"She was behind a trashcan and kept meowing.. so I couldn't just leave her there. I'm a saint, I know."

His proclaim makes (f/n) smile a little, as she re-adjusts the cat in her grasp. "It's good that you were there to help her Oikawa-san." She sounds grateful, wiggling her finger in front of the cat's face as she tries to catch it with her paws. "It good a nice guy like you got to her in time." 

Oikawa is rendered speechless. He tries to come up with a response— anything, but his brain has short circuited. All he can think about is the words 'nice guy like you', the phrase bouncing around in his head as he feels the heat rest upon his cheeks. (f/n) doesn't notice, too busy playing with the wiggling cat in her arms to look at the boy that looks like someone told him that he was the best setter in the entire world. 

"Y-yeah, it's great someone as awesome as me got to her! Yeah, just great.." he laughs at the end of his sentence, not noticing the weird look the pair of (e/c) eyes send his way before unlocking the front door to her home. 

"I need to go to the grocery store for stuff for dinner, you can make yourself at home Oikawa-san." She places the cat on the floor, who then goes racing down the hallway, nose crinkling and sniffing the new home. "Is there anything you'd like?" 

Too busy looking around, Oikawa mumbles, "It's fine (l/n)-chan." 

Blinking, she nods. "Alright. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. We have coffee and tea, if you want any. We also have cat food in the cupboard underneath the rice cooker." She walks into the kitchen and retrieved the money her grandfather left, and leaves Oikawa on his own. The door slams shut, and he can hear her footsteps retreat down the stony path as she hums to herself. 

The last time Oikawa was inside the (l/n) household was when he was seven. The entire inside of the home had changed, to more upbeat and lively colours and paintings hung from the walls. Walking into the kitchen, he saw the rice cooker she mentioned earlier. It seems that a few things had been moved around, and the whole atmosphere had changed too. The (l/n) house was a traditional Japanese home, with a few windows but besides that, it was mostly traditional. 

Continuing his walk down the hallway, (since he heard the cat meowing to her heart's content.) Oikawa looked into some of the rooms. A bathroom, her Grandfather's room and at the end of the hallway lay two doors— one with poorly painted kanji spelling '(f/n)'s room' and the other just bland. 

Was it taboo to go into a girls room without her permission? 

Oikawa has already looked around her entire house— but her bedroom was a completely different story. Taking a deep breath, the boy peeked his head around the corner. Outside the window, lay a Labrador that was currently sleeping, and inside lay a bed, bookshelf and other ordinary things. Her desk was cluttered with paint and pencils, and her bed was neatly made. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the brunette left the girl's bedroom and entered the other room, where the black cat lay. 

The room looked like it was from a different time— the colours were dark, laundry was hanging from the top of the closet door and the aura was a lot less bright and joyful than the other rooms he had encountered. The boy felt as if he was over stepping his boundaries, but couldn't bring himself to walk out of the room.

"Oikawa-san?" (f/n)'s voice rang out, the plop of her shoes meeting the wooden floor as Oikawa scrambled to pick up the cat and sprint out of the room he was in. All those years of practice do come in handy outside of volleyball. "Hello? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine (l/n)-chan! I was just at the bathroom!" He emerges from the end of the hallway with the cat in his arms, a bead of sweat trickling down his face as he yells out his excuse— half preparing for a blunt answer from (f/n). 

"With the cat?" She tilts her head, the white plastic bag in her hand swaying slightly, heavy with groceries, her other hand grasping spare change.

Oikawa involuntarily flinches, and he can already feel where this conversation is going. "Yes. Wait— no! Not with the cat!" 

Clearly unconvinced, the girl begins walking to the kitchen with the chocolate haired guy rapidly following her. She turns to him, a teasing grin on her face— and Oikawa won't admit how much he likes it. "Oikawa-san.. if you need to tell me something.. that's fine. I don't judge."

He blinks. "Huh?"

"If you want the cat to watch you pee, it's weird but— I can turn a blind eye to it." She snorts, removing some pork from the plastic bag along with some milk, rice and other groceries.

Oikawa feels his soul leave his body. 

Try and get close to the girl you like again, they said. You won't be told that she thinks you have a weird cat-pee kink, they said.

All he does is whine a complain in response.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
After three hours of gruelling math tutoring, wrestling with a cat and having a heart attack, it was half past seven in the evening. With almost cleared bowls of tonkatsu that (f/n) had made, Oikawa was laying on the floor with his body stretched out into a starfish shape. 

"Oikawa-san, do you have a name for the cat?" (f/n) asks, kneeling as she collects the bowls with some remnants of pork and rice in them. Standing upright, she looked down at the cocoa eyed boy who had his forearm flung over his eyes. 

"I wanted to name her Mochi but Iwa-chan thought it was stupid." (f/n) stared at him, her brain not comprehending that Oikawa, the 'Great King' wanted to name their cat after a piece of food. 

Setting the dishes to the side of the table, (e/c) eyes have Oikawa a stare full of astonishment. "Are you serious?"

Oikawa puts his hand to his chest in feign heartbreak. "Of course I am! Mochi is the cutest name! She has cheeks like mochi too," The cat prods around on Oikawa's chest, nails clawing into the material of his white and blue jacket, threads coming out from the sapphire material. 

The girl opposite him crossed her legs, her face blank. "Iwaizumi-san was right. That's like naming her Mocha or something." Her response elicited a gasp from Oikawa, as he lifted the cat into his arms and sprung up.

"That's a great name! It could be Mochi-Mocha.. oi, mo-chan! C'mere," the cat did nothing in response but blinked, her tail swishing behind her as her black fur ruffled a bit.

"What about.. yoru?" (f/n) says, crossing her arms in distaste at Oikawa's naming techniques. "Since it means night and everything, and she has black fur. It makes sense. Unlike Mochi-Mocha." Oikawa opened his mouth to protest, until the kitten passed her paws against his cheek, possibly trying to gain his attention to play or something. 

"Yoru-chan!" The (h/c)ette calls, wiggling her fingers and doing the 'pswish' sound to lure the cat over to her. As she expected, Yoru leapt off of Oikawa's chest and trotted over to (f/n) like the queen she was. "I think it's settled, hello Yoru-chan."

Oikawa tried to find it in himself to complain— whine or fake heartbreak at least— but he couldn't find it in himself. Seeing (f/n) playing with Yoru brought a genuine smile to his face. Raising to his feet, he grabbed the bowls and forks and began to walk to the kitchen. 

"Oh, Oikawa-san, you don't need to. I can do that." She calls after him, standing up with the wriggling kitten in her hands. The beanstalk of a boy turned to her, already placing the bowls in the sink. 

"It's fine (f/n)-chan!" She frowns, not having the energy in her to tell him to call her by her family name. So, she leaves it. 

_1 Oikawa — (f/n) 0_

The two spend a minute gazing at each other— silence intertwined in the atmosphere amongst Yoru's mewls of delight as she wriggled out of (f/n)'s arms and to the floor to discover her new home for the weekend. "Oikawa-san.. it's almost eight. Do you want me to walk you home? It's not far." She tells him, as if he doesn't know how far his home is. (He doesn't.) 

His brown eyes widen at the suggestion, as he waves his hands in a dismissive manner. "No way (f/n)-chan. I'm strong, I can walk home in the dark! You can trust nothing will happen to me." He pointed time himself with his thumb, grabbing his shoes from the back door and slipping his feet into them. 

(f/n) nodded, standing up to allow Sora back into the house after a long day of being outside— due to Oikawa visiting; (f/n) didn't want to take any chances in case he still was allergic. "I know. I only asked cause it's not polite to let you walk by yourself." 

Oikawa visibly grew gloomy and downcast. 

"Of course you'd say that (f/n)-chan.." all the girl does is tilt her head. "I'll get going now. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Visibly put off by his sudden change in demeanour, the girl waved to his retreating back. 

_Oikawa Tooru really is weird._

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
Since her grandfather was out seeing her Aunt, (f/n) put Sora out so she could do her business, as she cradled Yoru in her arms. Her phone buzzed on the table, as she slid the back door closed as Sora trampled her way into the house. Her phone lit up with a few messages, which (f/n) expected to be from Oikawa. 

**_877-3489-xxxx :  
_ **

goodnight (f/n)-chan~~ ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

how is our baby doing?

**_(f/n):_ **

i'm assuming this is you, oikawa-san

yoru is doing fine. she's laying on my pillow now getting ready to sleep.

have a good night

**_877-3489-xxxx:_ **

yep, it's just me. goodnight to u too (f/n)-chan ^__^

**_(f/n):_ **

goodnight, oikawa-san. i'll see you tomorrow

_you have changed 877-3489-xxxx's contact to: oikawa മ◡മ_

_**oikawa മ◡മ:** _

here's smth before you sleep!

can i spend all of my 9 lives with u?

_**(f/n):** _

.. oikawa-san.. are u using pick up lines?

_**oikawa മ◡മ:** _

perhaps ヽ(ヅ)ノ

did u like it?

_**(f/n):** _

maybe. i'll see you tomorrow

_**oikawa മ◡മ:** _

of course!  
  


(f/n) knows she shouldn't of laughed, but she did. Climbing into bed with a soft smile on her face, she had a peaceful sleep for the first time in a very long time.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

_**tooru:** _

IWA HANS SH. IWA-chan. IWACHAN.

_**iwa-chan (☆▽☆):** _

yes? what

_**tooru:** _

i made her laugh (￣ω￣)

_**iwa-chan (☆▽☆):** _

wow. well done. even if she thinks you have a pisskink? 

_**tooru:** _

-_- very funny iwachan

Oikawa Tooru lays his arm over his mouth, trying to conceal the growing smile and glowing aura he has. (He's not kidding anyone. He's extremely happy.) 


	4. lunch break

The scent of warm food wafts from the cafeteria, as Kasai and (f/n) make their way down to the lunch hall. Today had been a normal day— besides (f/n) sleeping in and forgetting her lunch that was on the counter and receiving glares from Oikawa's fan club.

Last Week, after Oikawa had sent her the cat pick up line, (f/n) had planned on sleeping. And she did, for a few hours. That is, until Oikawa started spamming her with 'Hey queen! Girl, you have done it again, constantly raising the bar for us all. And doing it flawlessly.' (f/n) woke up the next morning with 100 messages from Oikawa— all of them just 'Hey queen!' Needless to say, she wasn't impressed. She had blocked Oikawa on Snapchat and told Iwaizumi to give him a slap from her— which she witnessed this morning. 

Then— to make matters worse— Oikawa put on his Instagram story that Iwaizumi and (f/n) were bullying him. (And he tagged them— free clout?) So now, (f/n) was being glared at by his fan club. 

When she told Kasai, the girl started howling in the middle of homeroom.

"Those psychos scare me. Seriously, of all the people they could fawn over, it's Oikawa the beanstalk?" Kasai grumbles, sticking her tongue out at the group of girls they walked past on their way to where the food was being served. Grasping some miso soup and yakisoba bread, (f/n) moved on in the line and pretended to listen to Kasai while her mind wandered off elsewhere. The brunette's fan girls sat in the corner and were whispering amongst themselves— some even had enough bravery to turn around and lock eyes with the (h/c)ette, but they soon turned right around with a yelp. 

"Oi. Are you listening? What's with the bitch face? Are you constipated again?" After paying for their food, the two sat down at a table and Kasai began poking (f/n)'s face. The (e/c) girl scrunched up her face in response, tearing a bit of her bread to dip into her bowl of soup. 

She sighs, resting her head on her fist and slouching. "No. It's just, Oikawa-san's fan club has been looking at me all day. Maybe I should've worn a hairband today.." she ponders, pushing her thumbs against her hair as if to imagine she was wearing the accessory. Her (h/c) locks sprung back up immediately, and (f/n) decided to continue eating.

"You might look ugly." Kasai remarks, a smirk on her face as her tone takes on a joking one. Feeling the group of girls behind her staring at her back, the cocoa haired girl turned around and stuck her tongue out, her coping mechanism at work. The younger girls looked like they were caught red handed, easily becoming flustered and having flushed ears.

"Why, thank you." (f/n) says, reaching over and snatching some chicken from her friend's plate. This time, Kasai doesn't find it in herself to complain or make a scene.

(f/n)'s phone buzzes, and she checks it to see a message from Oikawa, alerting an incoming call. Looking up to the pair of brown eyes, Kasai motions for her to answer it, so she does. 

"Hel—" she begins, only to be cut off by Oikawa's awkwardly high pitched voice, so high that Kasai cringes from across the table.

"Hey Queen! Girl, you ha—" (f/n) lets out a groan and leans her head down to smack against the table, her lunch jolting and spilling against the material of the table; soup and breadcrumbs lay scattered all over the table. 

Scooping some soup up with a spoon, she continues, "Oikawa-san, not to be dramatic but I will find you and hurt you so bad that your pretty face will be unrecognisable." She can hear his delighted gasp from the other side of the phone, along with the squeak of gym shoes and the slam of volleyballs hitting the floor.

"Ah, no! Not that! Anything but my pretty face!" He whines, and (f/n) can imagine him flailing his arms about as he usually does.

"Vain bastard." She hisses, chewing on some of her bread as she leaves Kasai, who's currently having an argument with one of the fan girl's on how the universe began and dinosaurs— which Kasai is very passionate about, since she's waving her arms in the air and insulting their taste in men. (Read: Oikawa Tooru.) 

He lets an ungodly shriek at the insult, letting out a faux sobbing noise that just sounds like he's choking to death. "Anyways babe, where are you?"

Unamused, (f/n) narrows her eyes at nothing in particular. It seems the fan girls haven't caught on yet, as one is now threatening to hurt Kasai as she called Oikawa ugly. "Don't call me babe, I'm not a baby. I'm in the cafeteria with Kasai-chan, eating. Why?" She hears muffling in the background, before (what she assumes) is Oikawa ducking and running due to the resonance of shuffling and squeaking. 

"Aww c'mon! It's either (f/n)-chan or babe." He's panting into the cellphone now, and (f/n) feels like she's talking to her dog. 

She lets out another sigh— at this point, the boy is going to make her age faster. "Fine. You can call me (f/n)-chan." Oikawa cheers in response. 

"Yahoo! Anyways, answer my question." He deadpans, as, again what she assumes, is a volleyball slamming against the hand he's holding his phone with.

She groans, seemingly bothered out of her mind at his antics. "I already did. The cafeteria." 

"Okaaay." He hums, and (f/n) can already tell what he's about to ask, hence she gathers the leftover food from her lunch into her bowl, ready to throw it out. "Can you meet me in the gym?"

Kasai is now ready to get into hand-to-hand combat with one of Oikawa's mindless lackeys, as (f/n) pours out the remains of her lunch and grabs some money for her what she assumes Oikawa is going to ask. "You're practicing?" 

"Yeah! And.. can you buy me some food..?" She's already paying for some bread, a packet of chips and a bottle of water at this point.

"Is that the reason you called me?" Making her way over to the crowd of Kasai and the fangirls— God help her she actually left Kasai on her own for twenty minutes. Grabbing the brunette's hand, (f/n) mouths 'gym' to her and the two make their way out of the cantine. Much to the fangirls' dismay.

Oikawa lets out another whine. "Iwa-chan won't buy me anything and I forgot my lunch." The sound of him running again fills her eardrums, as Kasai darts her coffee coloured eyes between (f/n)'s phone, to the door and back to (f/n). With Oikawa's lunch in her hand, the (h/c)ette lets out a deep sigh.

She thinks that one day, Oikawa is going to give her a headache. Or a migraine. Or the desire to jump off of a bridge. 

Or just all three.

"Fine, Oikawa-san. I'll be down in fifteen. I'm not your personal maid, by the way." She can't help but let out a smile, that Kasai certainly doesn't miss, at the brunette's antics. She did miss him, and the headache inducing conversations they had on his half.

She can almost feel the bright aura he's giving off now. "Thank you (f/n)-chan!" She disconnects the call, rolling her shoulders and grasping her phone in her hand. The call ends with Kasai cackling like a witch and Oikawa cheering.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

The duo's footsteps marched up to the entrance of Aoba Johsai's gym, and all that can be heard is the squeak of gym shoes and the shoutings of 'Nice spike!' or 'Good receive!'

(f/n) and Kasai had no idea what that meant. 

Nudging the door open and holding up the food as some sort of peace offering, the (e/c) eyed girl had prepared herself for the worst case scenario— not too see Oikawa gasp like a child and start running towards her as if they were two lovers on a beach and it was in slow motion. Holding the food and water and arms length, the girl handed it to the taller brunette who muffled out a 'thank you!' (minus the (f/n)-chan this time.) and began scoffing down the food like he was about to keel over and die. 

"No fair, Oikawa-san! How come you have a cute girlfriend to bring you food and I don't?" A guy with a carrot top head proclaims, although after he said it he became shy and looked like he was regretting all his life choices. His dark hair whipped with him as he turned in the opposite direction, his volleyball uniform turning with him.

"I'm not—" the girl began, (e/c) eyes looking at Oikawa, just waiting for what he has to say next.

Oikawa grinned through the chips he was eating, the piece of bread demolished and half of the water bottle drank. "Because (f/n)-chan loves me."

The girl rolls her eyes and kicks Oikawa in the calf of his leg— which hurt her more than she liked to admit. "No I don't."

Oikawa complains, and Iwaizumi stands beside (f/n), the two nodding in agreement. "Oi, Oikawa. The bell is about to go in a few, we can pack up and you can get to class." The brunette looks up at his friend questioningly, wondering why Iwaizumi was offering to clear up when he would usually drag Oikawa to help him. That is, until he noticed his dark eyes glancing between the (h/c)ette, then back to Oikawa.

"Right! (f/n)-chan, do you wanna come with?" He perks up, grasping all of his rubbish in one hand and wiping his sweat onto the other arm. Kasai had wandered off to the embarrassed first year from earlier, as he started talking about how you reminded him of this guy he knew in middle school. 

(f/n) quirks up her eyebrow as Iwaizumi wanders off to start cleaning up before the afternoon bell goes. "Huh? But we're in different classes." She tilts her head, and Oikawa internally screams at her lack of ability to read the room. 

He treks over to her and starts pushing her in the direction of the gym doors, this time planning on taking the long route back to the school building. "And I haven't seen you all day! Especially since you blocked me." He juts out his lower lip in a pout and (f/n) stared at him with a deadpan expression on her visage.

"For good reason, Oikawa-san. You kept me up half the night." He rolls his eyes at her remark, dumping all of his rubbish into a garbage can, some access chips crumbling on the pathway. The two walk down the sheltered pathway, as Oikawa rested his arms behind his head and started whistling softly to himself while (f/n) tried to resist the urge to smack her head against a wall. 

He smirks. "Not my fault you're a light sleeper." He sneers, getting ready to start running in case she suddenly goes psycho on him.

She grunts, (e/c) eyes not impressed in the slightest. "Not my fault you can't walk to class by yourself."

Oikawa raises his arm to his chest, huffing out a spluttering noise that was meant to sound like a choked sob, but it sounded like a pig with severe asthma and hay fever. "Huh? Yes I can!"

"Then why do you need me?" She questions bluntly, slowing down the speed of her walk for the flight of stairs that they were rapidly approaching.

Oikawa slumps in response, as his foot overpasses the steps and he starts tumbling downwards. "Cause that's what friends do! C'mon (f/n)-chan,"

She would have a response, maybe something witty, except, Oikawa has now collapsed to the floor, brown molten eyes staring up at her as his ankle was positioned in a very awkward angle. All the girl did was stand there like an absolute idiot, moron, buffoon etc., her (e/c) eyes staring at Oikawa, the clutz.

"Oikawa-san.." the whisper comes out in a hush, her feet padding down the steps tentatively as if she would follow down the same fate as the boy did. Curling her fingers around his sock, she pulled the material down and saw his usually unscathed skin was tainted a soft fuchsia colour, and bruises were beginning to blossom like cherry blossoms in early spring. "Holy shit. I think you broke your ankle."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed (f/n)-chan." He gives her a deadpan expression, as he tries to move his ankle, but only hisses in pain instead. "Yep, definitely broke it." Instead of being sarcastic, the girl started poking and prodding his ankle, only to be shouted at by Oikawa. "What are you doing?!"

The female continued poking his ankle, and running her fingertips along the harmed skin. "Trying to help!"

"Poking it isn't helping (f/n)-chan! That's the opposite!" Oikawa leaned his head back and gazed up at the sapphire sky— it seemed that here, laying on the concrete steps with the girl he likes touching his ankle is the way he dies. He at least wanted to go to nationals before he dies, but maybe having (f/n) here was just as good.

"I'm not a doctor Oikawa-san!" She persists, and she looks as if she's losing the will to live. "Holy shit, what if you can't play volleyball after this? You're gonna have to use your brain for a job.." she sounds like she's about to cry, and Oikawa has half the mind to lean up and try and reassure her with a head pat or something, until what she said actually sinks in.

Never mind.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." His voice is monotone, as he leans up on his elbows so that his brown eyes are level with (f/n)'s eyes.

She doesn't seem put off by the eye contact, and continues staring at him as if it's a staring contest— which it might be, to take Oikawa's mind off of the pain. "I'm being serious. We might have to amputate your foot. No more serving and being the great king." 

He groans in response. "Don't even joke about that." All she does, is stifle a smirk even if the boy is helpless on a set of concrete stairs.

Instead of spending your lunch break helping Kasai do homework, you spent it running around the school with Oikawa Tooru slung over your back, both of you screaming for help. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

The drive to the hospital was.. interesting.

The teacher they found, well.. volleyball coach, went on a ten minute rant about how irresponsible (f/n) was and how she was the cause for Oikawa's injury, and how they had a practice game against Karasuno tomorrow after school (the damn 'crow' team that Tobio-chan was in— according to Oikawa.) and now it was possibly ruined because of the girl.

Well, he tried to start his rant, if it wasn't for Oikawa who got very defensive and began defending (f/n) and told the coach that, and I quote, "had no right to pin the blame on (f/n)-chan, when all she was doing was walking me to class." 

And now, they were stuck in awkward silence in Oikawa's hospital room as the coach was talking to the doctor and (f/n) got off the phone from her aunt.

Oikawa had the overwhelming urge to stuff his face in his pillow, since for the last twelve minutes and ten seconds (he counted.) he's been trying to fight the blush from his face as he thought about what he said. Part of him thought you would've figured out his feelings for you— but the rational part knew that you were a dumbass who couldn't read social cues so he tried not to worry.

His phone buzzed in his lap, and his phone screen lit up with a text from (f/n)— the girl who was three steps away from him. Sitting beside his hospital bed. Picking up the device, the brunette unlocked his phone. 

_**(f/n)-chan （*'▽｀*):** _

hi.

_**oikawa:** _

f/n-chan... ur right beside me

_**(f/n)-chan （*'▽｀*):** _

yes but you're acting more awkward

than usual. so i thought texting would be

better. does your ankle feel better?

_**oikawa:** _

yeah, it's fine!! dw about it :)

_**(f/n)-chan （*'▽｀*):** _

i can't help it since i watched you fall to your doom and ur coach went psycho on me but alright 

_**oikawa:** _

im not dead f/n-chan T_T

_**(f/n)-chan （*'▽｀*):** _

. But good luck on ur match tomorrow.

_**oikawa:** _

thansejuou

_**(f/n)-chan （*'▽｀*):** _

OIKAWA WHY ARE U CHOKING.. UR COACH IS GONNA KILL ME AGAIN

breathe like a normal person

why are u holding up fingers and making a question mark w/ ur hands

wait. DO U WANT TO PLAY 21 QUESTIONS?

_**oikawa:** _

YES.

_**(f/n)-chan （*'▽｀*):** _

quick question.

are u trying to get into my pants

_**oikawa:** _

WHAT NO WHY.????

_**(f/n)-chan （*'▽｀*):** _

that's a game people play to get into each otherspants. i was just wondering so no need to choke again

_**oikawa:** _

please T_T im innocent f/n-chan!!

_**(f/n)-chan （*'▽｀*):** _

-_- iwaizumi told me different but ok

OIKAWA FOR GODS SAKE STOP SCREAMING YES I'LL PLAY 21 QUESTIONS JUST STOP SCREAMING 

_**oikawa:** _

:D thank u f/n-chan

_**(f/n)-chan （*'▽｀*):** _

there's no wall between us. we don't need to use our phones

also please stop screaming my ears are going to bleed

_**oikawa:** _

my voice is angelic wdym

_**(f/n)-chan （*'▽｀*):** _

-_-

**read at 14:03pm**

"Alright, you go first Oikawa-san." The brunette peeks up, and his phone goes flying in a direction he couldn't care less about. When he was excited, he tended to remind (f/n) of a newborn puppy. 

"Okay! Uh.. what's your favourite colour?" He seems genuinely interested, as if the (h/c)ette's favourite colour was the be all and end all.

She takes a moment before answering. "I don't have one."

Oikawa's jaw drops at her answer and he resists the temptation to drop his head in his palms. "Seriously? But everyone has a favourite colour!" He seems passionate, the expression on his face painting his disbelief at her answer; and all she does is shrug in dismissal. 

"Well, not me apparently. So.. what's your favourite food?" She grins, crossing her legs in a childish manner as she leans closer and Oikawa has the fear that she'll face plant onto the hospital floor. The boy with brown hair rubs his chin for a second, before the glint in his eye becomes obvious as he has the shit eating grin on his face and (f/n) groans internally.

"Milk bread, obviously." As if she expected any different. The lack of difference is endearing, that Oikawa's love for milk bread is a constant. "Okay.. favourite subject?"

"Japanese and Art." She replies without missing a beat, quirking an eyebrow up at the audacious and teasing boy. "Uhm.. favourite tv show?" By this point, she's stood up from her chair and requested Oikawa to move over on the bed so she could sit on it, the muscles in her legs cramped out from being on the chair for an hour and a half.

"..I don't watch tv." He mumbles, going rigid when her knee bumps into his.

"Oikawa-san.. and you have the nerve to bully me for not having a favourite colour." She looks at him, despite him being taller than her, with a small smile on her face telling him that she genuinely enjoyed teasing him. (And that was enough for him.) 

Turning his face from her, he brings out the high pitched tone of his yet again as if she just started insulting everything about him. "Leave me alone (f/n)-chan!" Before he parts his lips to ask his next question, he curls his fingers into fists underneath the material of the creamy yet thin hospital blanket so that the preventive (e/c) eyes don't catch how they're sweating. That, and they're freezing. "Next one! Who's your favourite person?" 

"Oh." She stares blankly, her mind in deep thought over what she should answer with. Seemingly satisfied with her answer, so looks up to the brunette who looked a little drowsy from all the pain meds he had been forced to take by the coach half an hour ago. "Well, definitely Kasai because she's my best friend, and my Grandpa. I guess you come next, Oikawa-san. I'm glad that we started talking again.. I did miss you. I'm happy to be friends again." 

_Friends._

"Right." He grits his teeth and forces out a yawn, tufts of cocoa shaded hair brush against the cream coloured jumper that belonged to (f/n), as Oikawa lay his head on her shoulder and let out even breaths. The girl turned her head to see him 'sleeping', and pulled the blanket up further so that he wouldn't be cold.

"Have a good rest, Oikawa-kun." 

Oikawa doesn't tell her how the change in honorific makes him almost scream in joy. Instead, he opts for faking being asleep as his lips turn up softly in a smile. 

_Friends._


End file.
